Holly Cunningham
Holly Cunningham (previously Hutchinson) is a fictional character from the long-running Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks. Holly first appeared on 25 December 1997 before departing in 2001. Holly made further appearances in 2002 and later in 2004, then played by Katie Hynes. In 2008 Holly returned to the serial played by Lydia Waters before departing in 2010. In November 2012, the character returned to the serial to attend her mother's wedding, now played by Wallis Day. However, after less than a year, Day quit the show, making her final appearance on October 22, 2013. The character was recast with actress Amanda Clapham taking over the role. She made her first appearance as Holly on November 19, 2013. Holly was conceived during her mother's sixteenth birthday. Holly's father Lee Stanley (Nathan Valente) is killed during a road accident shortly before her birth. After Holly is born, Cindy abandons her outside the hospital and desperately tries to carry on as normal. She returns home a few hours later and was told that her sister Dawn (Lisa Williamson) had died of leukaemia. Cindy's parents, Gordon (Bernard Latham) and Angela (Liz Stooke), found out about her secret pregnancy and forced her into motherhood. Cindy then begins to love Holly. Cindy is forced to take Holly to work at The Loft with her. Holly falls asleep in the cloakroom. She awakens and finds an ecstasy tablet, which she swallows. Holly is rushed to hospital and Cindy knows social services would take her away. Cindy concludes that she has no choice but to flee the country. She takes Holly from hospital and leaves for the airport. Cindy and Holly return in May 2002, where she scams brother Max (Matt Littler) and OB (Darren Jeffries) out of their money. She and Holly then left again. In 2004, Cindy and Holly return for Gordon and Helen (Kathryn George)'s funerals. In June 2008, Holly and Cindy return from Spain. After the death of Max, Cindy and Holly decide to stay in Hollyoaks. In Max's will, he leaves Holly £3, 000, which can only be accessed after her eighteenth birthday. Cindy sends Holly to spy on Warren Fox (Jamie Lomas) after Louise Summers(Roxanne McKee) accuses her of having an affair with him. On her first day of school, Cindy forgets to pick Holly up. She is taken in by Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard), whom Cindy assumes is a paedophile after sleeping with fifteen-year-old Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter). Cindy begins a relationship with Rhys Ashworth (Andrew Moss). Holly and Rhys continue arguing. However, one day Holly apparently goes missing, although actually hides from Rhys, who lures her out of hiding with an episode of University Challenge. Holly and Rhys strike a friendship, however, Cindy ends her relationship with him. Tom Cunningham (Ellis Hollins) and Holly find outMercedes Fisher (Jennifer Metcalfe) had been stealing food from Il Gnosh, which she begins selling for profit. The pair then expose her. Cindy begins to get close to Tony, who impresses Cindy and Holly. Tony propose to Cindy and the pair get married, after which, Holly changes her surname to Hutchinson. Holly is electrocuted at The Dog in the Pond by Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson)'s Christmas lights. Holly is not breathing, but Darren resuscitates her; he tells Cindy that she was resuscitated by Jake. In February 2010 Cindy sees an advert for an under-twelves talent show and announces that Holly will be entering. Holly isn't all that keen but agrees to do it, thinking she can get more attention from her mum. Holly realises that Cindy has her own selfish motives for wanting her to win. Holly then overheard Cindy tell Tony that the talent show wasn't important. Holly tries to talk to Tony's brother Dom (John Pickard), who is preparing a meal in the kitchen, about how Cindy istreating her. Dom gets distracted, drops his pan of food on the floor and shouts at Holly, who runs off, leaving Holly feeling even more isolated and alone. When Holly hears Cindy wants her to start at boarding school, Holly is upset and blames Tony for trying to get rid of her. Holly is upset and she runs away. After looking for her themselves they have no choice but to phone the police. Holly watched from Darren Osborne's flat where it transpires she is hiding without his knowledge. Darren finds Holly in his flat and asked her to stay there while he got a DVD. Instead he goes to get Cindy and Tony but when they get to Darren's flat she is gone. It later transpires she has moved to hide at Spencer (Darren John Langford)'s flat. Holly tells Spencer that she wants a new coat so they go out to buy her one. Holly waits in a disguise outside for Spencer but isrecognised by Jake Dean (Kevin Sacre) who chases after her. However, she falls over and hits her head on the pavement, knocking herself unconscious. Jake takes Holly back to Cindy and is accused of kidnapping Holly; she is rushed to hospital where she falls into a coma. Holly eventually wakes up and she refuses to tell Cindy and Tony what had happened to her. Eventually Holly comes to forgive Tony and Cindy and after talking to Tony at the hospital, Holly overhears Cindy and Tony talking about giving their marriage another chance and Holly admits that she loves them both and wants them in her life. A fully recovered Holly goes home a few days later with Tony and Cindy. After Cindy splits from Tony, Cindy quickly becomes engaged to rich pensioner Alistair Longford (Terence Harvey). On the wedding day, Cindy reassures Holly that she is marrying him so Holly can have a better life, they then all leave together. When Cindy returns in 2011 as a widowed millionaire she tells Darren that she left Holly in boarding school in Switzerland. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Holly_Cunningham&action=edit&section=5 edit2012— In November 2012, Holly returned during Cindy, Tony, Doug Carter (PJ Brennan) and Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson)'s double wedding. During the reception a mini bus driven by Maddie Morrison(Scarlett Bowman) crashes through the wedding venue. Holly is left uninjured and returns to Switzerland. Holly returns to the village after learning about Cindy's attack which took place on Christmas day and visits her in hospital. It is clear that she is far from interested about her mother's recovery and is asked by Tony and Myra to stay at the McQueens, much to her disapproval. When Cindy's condition improves, she returns home and lives with Cindy and Tony, in the midst of their fractured marriage. During the ongoing domestic turmoil between Cindy and Tony, Holly feels neglected and isolated and goes clubbing at Chez Chez with Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter) and Sinead O'Connor(Stephanie Davis). After consuming a lot of alcohol, she is ejected by Kevin Foster (Elliot Balchin), and Sinead takes her back home to the O'Connors'. Although Holly is vomiting excessively, her and Sinead convince Diane O'Connor (Alexandra Fletcher) not to bring her back to Cindy, else she might be punished, so she stays the night there. The next morning Diane takes a hungover Holly back home. After Cindy has a heated encounter with Diane, Holly later has a bad argument with her mother, and accuses her of being a bad parent. Cindy and Holly later make up and agree to move out of Tony's. They move into the flat above the Price Slice convenience store. Cindy is also offered a job at Price Slice, resulting in Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson) getting sacked. This utterly displeases Frankie since the Osbornes are in a state of economic unrest. Furthermore, when Nancy Osborne (Jessica Fox) discovers two and a half thousand pounds cash in an envelope, she becomes suspicious that her husband Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) is gambling. As she is confronting him at the Dog, Holly intervenes and tells Nancy the cash belongs to Cindy and her, so she gives it to Holly. Darren initially believes that Holly was merely helping him hide that he was gambling, which Holly was aware of. However, when he later asks Holly to return his money, she refuses, threatening to inform Nancy of his gambling if he tries to get it back. After arguing with Sinead, Holly reports her to social services for drug-dealing as she has a baby causing problems for Sinead. Holly later begins a relationship with Callum Kane(Laurie Duncan). 2013— In Late June 2013, A new family arrived at Hollyoaks-The Roscoes. When 3 of the sons: Joe, Ziggy and Jason went to shop in which both Cindy and Holly were working, the youngest son instantly took a liking to Holly. In the upcoming weeks, Jason soon began to fall for Holly, yet Holly had no interest due to the fact that she deeply likes Callum. However, due to pressure from Cindy, about dating Callum, informing her that 'he was only after one thing' Jason decided to help Holly by suggesting that he became her 'fake boyfriend' to give the impression to Cindy that Holly was with someone who her mother believed would stay around a lot longer. Although Jason was happy about the prospect of spending more time with her, Holly decided to blow-off Jason to spend time with Callum, which greatly dissapoints Jason. The next time Jason and Holly see each other is at the Academy's open day! Thrilled to see her again Jason attempts to interact with Holly yet her attention once again is on Callum who arrives to see her, despite Cindy knowing. Soon after, Jason, Holly and Callum bunk off from the tour and find themself in a empty classroom. Holly decides that she wants to loose her virginity to Callum now, in the classroom, so she makes Jason stand outside the room as a lookout for Cindy. However, this hurts Jason and as result he pulls the fire alarm which interrupts Holly and Callum. Once again, Holly looses her opportunity to loose her virginity and returns home with Cindy. In the upcoming weeks to follow, Callum and Holly decide to go on a camping trip with Esther Bloom (Jazmine Franks), Tilly Evans (Lucy Dixon) and Jade Hedy (Lucy Gape). While Callum and Holly are messing around with a shotgun, Holly nearly shoots a man. Callum and Holly take the man in and apologize,finding out his name is Wes. Wes forgives them. However, when Wes and Holly are alone, Wes acts violent towards her. Holly tells Callum about this although Callum refuses to believe it causing them to argue. During a house party on the trip, Wes joins Holly alone in the bedroom. Wes forces Holly to let him take topless pictures of her or he will report her to the police for nearly shooting him. He is then interrupted by Theresa, who is also at the party, and Wes then leaves. The next day, Wes threatens to shoot Holly with the shotgun. Callum walks in on Wes doing this, and they fight after Wes reveals the topless pictures he has of Holly. The fight causes a head injury for Wes, with Callum and Holly thinking that he is dead and leaving the room. Wes is actually alive, however, although Jade then stabs him dead. When Jade ties Esther up, she plans to kill her although Callum tries to save her. Jade then kils Callum with a sword, however, in order to stop him. Jade then ties Holly up although Tilly eventually kills Jade during a fight and releases Holly. After the camping trip, Holly returned to the village in turmoil, after the death of Callum. However, although Callum's death affected her life, Holly continued to move on with her life, and soon established a friendship with Jason Roscoe again. After finding out from news about Tom through Ruby, which unfortunately holly did not know, Holly decided to skip the rest of school and get drunk with Jason's twin brother-Robbie Roscoe. After Ruby approached Jason asking him 'did you know that Holly and Robbie were good friends?' they soon recieved a text which showed both of them getting drunk at the Folly. When Ruby and Jason arrive at the folly, they are welcomed by a drunk Holly, who then begins dancing with Jason. Soon after, Holly tries to kiss Jason, yet Jason pulls away, shocked and remorsal of the fact that he would never take advantage of Holly, especially after the loss of Callum, demonstrating his true feelings towards her. However, as Holly is drunk she interprets this different and exclaims that 'Jason isnt a real man! and he's nothing like Callum.' Moments later, Holly, Robbie and ruby discover an unconscious Jason who has gone into a diabetic coma after drinking to much alcohol because of Holly' earlier comments. Although Darren and Nancy are there to lend a helping hand, Holly is suddenly remorseful and realises the consequences of her words, and is devasted by the fact that Jason might not pull through. After sobering up, Holly returns to the hospital with a letter that says 'Sorry' showing that she does care for Jason and stays by his side just until he wakes up. When Jason is released from hospital and returns home, Holly arrives and apologises for the words she said to Jason claiming she did not mean them and she was drunk. Jason forgives her and ends up asking her to be his date for his older brother Joe's wedding. Holly shocked, agrees to be his date for the wedding, smiling happily showing that she is finally over Callum and is excited about the future prospect of Jason in her life. However, soon Jason's older twin brother Robbie starts causing trouble amongst the pair. While out on Joe's stag do, Jason is pressurized by his brother's to make Holly send a naughty photo of herself. Although shocked that Jason would ask such a thing, Holly believes that Jason isn't like the other boys in the village and decides to send one. However this had a massive consequences as Robbie sends the photo around the school, embarrasing Holly infront of the whole school. This makes Holly fly into a fit of rage blaming Jason who was innocent and decides that she never wants to see him again. However, just like her mother-Holly gets her revenge by printing and posting a saucy photo of Jason on the village shop which embarrasses him and tells him 'that two can play at that game.' At Joe and Lindsey's wedding, Holly arrives but is greeted unwelcomingly by Robbie, who says the prank she pulled on his brother was unfair. Ruby defends Holly and soon comes to realise that it was in fact Robbie who sent the saucy photo around the school, not Jason. Holly witnesses the truth and although she is not angry at the fact it was Robbie she is more frustrated by the fact that Jason went along with it and claims 'your a bigger moron for defending him.' Days past after their last encounter, and after all 4 of them: Holly, Ruby, Jason and Robbie end up in detention after fighting about putting up/down a naked photo edit of Jack Osbourne. Holly humilates Jason again by pulling down his trousers. This leads to Jason angrily ask his brother to fix things, as they were going so great between Holly and himself before he got involved. As requested Robbie sends letters to Holly's and Jason's lockers whereby the letters are from one another. Both of them meet at the folly after school, and Holly is shocked to discover Jason there holding flowers and chocolate. Soon after, Holly finally gives into her feelings and kisses him romantically, showing that she is finally ready to move on and start a relationship with Jason. In school Ziggy comes to visit Holly in order to ask for her advice on how we can win back Holly. Holly advises him that perhaps showing how much he truely cares for Ruby might be able to get him another chance. Soon, Holly catches Jason running, cheering on her boyfriend. Holly jokingly asked Jason to remove his top, however due to his growing body dysmorphia, Jason shouts at Holly, shocking his brothers and his classmates. Upset about the situation Holly runs away. Soon after recieving a text from Jason, Holly comes to visit him to sort out what had occured in school. After talking about it, Holly forgives Jason and stays round for dinner. Flash forwarding to the Roscoe Wedding on Christmas Day, Jason texts Holly, Merry Christmas which she is delighted by. Soon after, Robbie, pretending to be Jason sends a text message to Holly saying he 'can't wait to see her in her birthday suit' which suprisingly makes Holly smile. Happy about the prospect of loosing her virginity to Jason she replies that 'she wants to hook up later.' At the reception Holly confronts her boyfriend about the texts that he had sent her earlier. Although Jason goes to apologize, Holly says that although she was suprised, she liked them and asks Jason if perhaps they could sneak off without anyone noticing them. After sneeking off, Holly and Jason return to the Roscoe house. Scared and nervous about the prospect of loosing her virginity, Holly confides in her insecurities with Jason, saying that she 'doesn't want people to think she is easy.' Jason though, only comforts her saying he only talks good things about Holly to his brothers and that he thinks 'she beautiful and funny' and for the first time tells Holly that he really likes her. This makes Holly feel at ease and after telling him to kiss her, both of them have sex. However, after sex, Holly feels awkward and rushes out of Jason's room, keeping conversation to a minimal. While walking through the village on Boxing Day, Holly recieves a text from Jason, asking her to come round so they can talk about last night. Clearly confused and scared, Holly goes to Ruby's to seek advice on what to do. When she steps through the door, Ruby asks Holly how it was, and she replied 'it was really nice' although Ruby detects that Holly is hiding something. Holly admits her she just 'froze' and made it cringy for her and Jason. She goes on tell Ruby that she thought that her first time wouldn't of been so awful and that she was expecting much more. However Ruby comforts her by saying that all girls expect the same thing, yet in reality it is not like that. Clearly embarrassed on her part, Holly is frightened to see Jason, worried that he would no longer be interested and break up with her. Ruby goes on to tell Holly that she must see Jason otherwise he may think the same thing to, and agrees to go with her for support to the Roscoe Christmas Football match taking place in the park. After injuring himself in the game, Holly goes to help her boyfriend, yet Jason says that he is fine coldly, which Holly believes means he's not interested, however soon Jason realises that she means well and asks her to go back to the house with him. When they get back, Holly is seen putting a plaster on Jason's cut he sustained in the match, and although conversation is awkward between the couple, Jason lets Holly speak about last night. Holly goes on to say that she believes last night was mistake. Although Jason believes Holly doesn't want to see him anymore, she goes on to say that she belives the pair had rushed things and put to much pressure on each other to loose there virginities. Jason smiles and agrees with her and says that he is glad they mutually think the same as he thought it was him who had messed things up. Holly later remarks Ruby's earlier comments saying that 'everyone's first time is rubbish' which Jason replies that is just Ruby and Ziggy-Sex, fight, make-up, sex.' Holly agrees with this and says that she's glad there's more to them then what Ruby and Ziggy have. Relieved they are okay Holly later goes on to say that the next time they have sex 'it will happen, when it happens' which Jason agress and later replies 'when theyre both really ready.' After confiding in one another, the pair realise that this time there ready and have sex again-but this time proves to be more successful. While putting her clothes back on, suddenly Freddie barges in on the couple, immediately questioning her about her mother's whereabouts. Confused about the situation, Holly asks Freddie why he wants to know? She goes on to say that she was meant to go the Hemel Hall Spa with Mercedes, However due to a bad case of Morning Sickness she decided to stay at home and Lidnsey took her place instead. Suddenly, Freddie dashes out of Jason's room leaving both Holly and Jason confused. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Holly_Cunningham&action=edit&section=6 edit